my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Staff
Staff are characters you can hire to work in your café as baristas or servers. All players begin with the same barista and permanent staff member, Ann. As you progress through the game, you can hire up to 4 additional employees in any combination of baristas and servers you like. Baristas Baristas are staff members who can make any recipe with the exception of special recipes, which require spices. They only serve customers seated at bar counters. While they can make recipes for customers seated at tables or couches, they cannot bring finished orders to those customers. Instead, they set finished orders on a service table to be picked up by servers. They also do not gain experience points when making orders for servers, only when they are serving customers seated at bar counters. Baristas can only make and deliver one recipe at a time. Servers Servers are staff members who can usually only make simple recipes. They only serve customers seated at tables or couches and require a service table to function properly. When customers order recipes that require several ingredients, servers will relay the orders to baristas using a service table. Then they pick the item up when it is ready and deliver it to the customer. Servers can only make, relay and deliver one recipe at a time. Servers are able to make any kind of recipe for telephone, township, and event orders, with the exception of special recipes. Hiring and Firing Staff Members You can hire a second staff member at Level 4, a third at Level 8 (or by unlocking early for 75 diamonds) and a fourth and final staff member at Level 10 (or by unlocking early for 499 diamonds). Players who are VIP 6 and above get the option to hire a fifth staff member. The list of available candidates for hire refresh every 24 hours but can be refreshed earlier using diamonds. You can fire any of your employees at any time with the exception of Ann, who is the only permanent staff member. The cost of hiring each employee is based on what special skills and bonuses they give you (see the list below). Experience and Skills Staff members gain experience points by directly serving customers seated in your café. These experience points can then be used to unlock and upgrade skills. Baristas gain experience points by serving customers seated at bar counters, while servers gain experience points by serving customers seated at tables and couches. However, neither receive experience points from delivery orders. Staff members get 1 experience point for each completed order. For example, if a customer orders 3 items, the employee gets 1 experience point once they have served all 3 items. When employees have accumulated a certain number of experience points (see the table below), you can upgrade one of their skills. Some employees can have one or several skills already upgraded when you hire them. The experience points required for staff to level up and get additional skill points increase with their level. You can also spend 99 diamonds to upgrade a skill if the employee does not have enough points yet. Skill upgrades are permanent and cannot be reset and used for a different skill. If you fire an employee and wish to hire them again later, their upgraded skills will be retained when you add them to your café again. Note: Skills must be upgraded to Level 1 before you receive its bonuses. Customer Tips Customer tips are based on your interior decor, and can also be increased by staff members with the Tip Master skill (see the list of candidates below). Fernando can give you an overview of your tip percentage at any time by clicking on him when he visits your café. Staff Candidates If you fire a staff member, they will keep their current level and can show up again in the Candidates list of available staff for hire, so you may rehire them again if you wish. Employees that have leveled up will be more expensive to rehire than they were initially. The table below lists all possible hiring costs for every candidate. The candidates available to hire and their hiring costs are randomized in the Candidates list. Videos My Cafe Staff and their skills Category:Characters